Evidence
by Jadzia Saxon
Summary: Disclaimer: No own Lie to Me.   Summary: Cal finds evidence against my OC.   Prompt: Evidence - something that makes plain or clear; an indication or sign.   Rating: M. No, seriously.


**Evidence**

"Evidence," Cal announces, walking towards Mel with his usual intimidating swagger.

"Evidence," Mel replies, sounding a bit uncertain. She watches as Cal approaches and fights her instinct to back up. That's just what he wants when he's in this interrogating mood, to corner the person and invade their personal space. She knows, however, that the door is only a foot or two behind her, and she can make a quick escape if she needs to.

"All over your face," Cal states, invading her personal space as she predicted and pointing a finger way to close to her face. Mel fights with herself, again, not to move. She's sure he can tell that he's doing what he planned to do with the intimidation, but she'll be damned if she backs down.

"That's where it usually is with you, Cal," Mel replies, staring him down the same way he's doing to her.

"Well, yeah," Cal replies, backing up a step or two and spreading his hands in front of him. "But this," he pauses, coming closer again. "This is different."

"Different how, Cal?" Mel asks, trying to sound bored. For anyone else, it would have been a passing act, but with Cal… Barely a chance. Besides, it makes it so much harder to keep things from him when she's in love with his accent _and_ that intimidating presence that's currently working against her.

"Different there," Cal says, pointing at her eyes, which no doubt have dilated pupils. Mel licks her lips unconsciously. "And there," Cal says, pointing at her lips. Mel's pulse speeds up, now probably visible at her neck. Lo and behold, that's what Cal sees next. "And there," he continues, tracing a finger down the side of her neck. Mel gives in to the urge to tilt her head to give him better access. Cal's wondering finger continues to trail a path to the valley of her breasts. Mel's sharp intake of breath gives her away, as if the rest of her reactions didn't.

Cal steps even closer, their toes now barely an inch apart. Still, Mel refuses to back down. She notices his eyes darken to the same state that she imagines hers are at. His whole hand presses against her collar bone lightly, sliding up to grip her neck firmly. Cal meets her eyes for only a second before pulling her to him. Their lips meet and Cal easily gains dominance. As if Mel even wanted it differently. Mel wraps her arms around his neck and plays with the hair at the back of his neck.

Cal's unoccupied hand grips Mel's waist tightly, his thumb rubbing lightly. Not breaking the kiss, Cal nudges Mel into the back room of his office and down onto the couch there. He keeps himself above her – barely – and continues to assault her mouth with his tongue. Mel turns her head away to gasp in air and Cal moves his mouth to her neck. He finds a particularly sensitive spot and Mel moans loudly when he nips at it. Cal smirks against her neck and gives her a nice hickey directly on that spot, her moaning the whole time.

Mel tugs at his shirt impatiently, already withering under him. Cal sits up on his knees, looking quite smug. Mel fights back another moan at his position. It nearly oozes dominance and his erection is visible through his jeans. She gives him a pleading look, and he seems to understand her reaction completely, even the part she tried to hide. Cal only unbuttons his cufflinks before pulling the shirt over his head.

Mel trails one finger down his well defined chest to his jeans and gives him another pleading look. Cal smirks at her and sits back a bit more and tugs her half up with him. "You first, love," Cal states, tugging her low-cut tee over her head and tossing it across the room with his. He wastes no time and quickly unhooks her bra as well. Cal dips his head and takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping. Mel moans again, arching her back and clutching the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Cal, please," Mel pleads, he panties probably already soaked through. She rubs her thighs together, hoping for some sort of relief. Cal quickly sits up and undresses the rest of the way before tugging her jeans and panties off at once and climbing back on top of her. Cal's mouth returns to the sweet-spot on her neck as one hand twists a nipple. Mel squirms under him and moans louder.

Mel grabs his erection and strokes it a bit too gently, teasing. Cal growls, biting her neck harder than he had before, causing Mel's hand to clench around his cock and Cal to groan. Mel pulls him into a kiss as he positions himself at her entrance. Cal teases her for a moment, and she groans into his mouth, silently pleading with him to get on with it. Cal smirks against her lips and plunges into her with one quick thrust. Mel gasps at the sudden intrusion, and Cal only waits a moment for her to adjust before starting a forceful and quick pace.

"Mel," Cal groans quietly into her neck.

"Cal," she gasps in response. His thrusts quickly become erratic and Mel lets out a sharp, surprisingly loud gasp as she comes. Cal follows right after with a low groan and collapses onto her. They lay there, catching their breaths for a few moments before Cal half rolls off her on the limited space of the couch. "Evidence, hm?" Mel asks sleepily, snuggling into Cal's chest. Cal chuckles.

"Yeah," he replies. "Evidence."


End file.
